STAY
by agoner156
Summary: Mereka semua kehilangan dua orang yang paling berani di Distrik 12, Gale tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, Madge selalu ada untuknya tapi tak pernah terlihat dimatanya.
1. Prologue

**Suzanne Collins owns this…**

**STAY**

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

—_**One and Only, Adele.**_

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah pemakaman peserta serta satu-satunya sahabatku, Katniss Everdeen dan rekannya Peeta Mellark. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, ini terasa seperti baru kemarin ia ke rumahku membawakan stoberi, dan sekarang, aku melihat jasadnya terkubur didalam peti.

Semua orang di Distrik 12 terlihat begitu sedih dengan kepergian mereka berdua, memberikan penghormatan terakhir atas keberanian dan pengorbanannya. Kami semua telah kehilangan seorang teman, anak perempuan dan pahlawan.

Ada seseorang yang terlihat begitu kehilangan lebih dari keluarga Katniss sendiri.

Gale. Gale Hawthorne.

Aku masih mengingat raut wajahnya saat itu, ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan dalam kata-kata. Sama seperti perasaanku saat melihatnya detik itu.

Walau pemakaman sudah usai tujuh hari yang lalu, beberapa orang di Seam masih terlihat berduka atas kematiannya, tapi perlahan mereka tetap akan terus melanjutkan hidupnya. Begitu juga Prim—adik Katniss—yang perlahan sudah bisa menerima kepergian kakaknya, kembali melanjutkan perjuangan hidupnya bersama Mrs. Everdeen yang juga perlahan sembuh.

Aku melihatnya setiap hari membagi sedikit buruanya ke Prim setiap pulang sekolah, itu menjadi tugasnya setelah Katniss tidak ada. Prim selalu mencoba menghiburnya, tapi itu tidak mempan. Kehilangan yang ia rasakan terlalu dalam, ia tenggelam.

Saat itu juga aku ingin memeluknya, mengambil seluruh rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya dan berkata kepadanya kalau ia tidak sendiri. Akan selalu ada aku disampingnya, yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat di kedua mata abu-abunya.

_To Be Continue…_

**Yap! Ini dia fanfict pertama yang aku publish. How's the taste? Review ya.**


	2. Chapter1: Lost

**STAY**

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

—_**Falling Slowly, Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova.**_

**Chapter 1: Lost  
**

_Kringggg!_

Suara bel pergantian jam berbunyi sangat keras, Mr. Riddlesden dengan cepat mengingatkan kami tentang tugas-tugas rumah yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan sebelum kami meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana di sekolah terlihat tidak berubah, kematian Katniss dan Peeta seakan hanya berita biasa dan mudah terlupakan oleh orang-orang disini. Di distrik ini, distrik yang hanya memiliki seorang pemenang yang masih hidup, sudah terbiasa menerima kekalahan berupa kematian. Itu bahkan sudah menjadi kebudayaan disini, menerima takdir bahwa akan ada dua orang dari kerabat mereka atau diri mereka sendiri yang akan menyerahkan nyawanya di Capitol setiap tahunnya.

Dan satu hal yang paling menyedihkan dari semua itu adalah, tak satupun dari kami yang merasa tertindas bisa merubah itu semuanya.

Aku mengerti mengapa Gale begitu tidak menyukaiku, tapi ini bukan semuanya kesalahanku. Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi anak dari walikota, dan ayahku menjadi walikota bukan berarti menjadi budak Capitol. Kami melonggarkan seluruh keamanan agar mereka bisa tetap hidup di Hob. Agar ia dan Katniss dapat terus hidup dari hasil hutan.

Melihatnya memandangku dengan cara seperti itu sangat membuatku sakit, tapi memandangnya saat seperti di pemakaman waktu itu entah bagaimana lebih terasa memilukan.

Lalu tiba-tiba perasaan itu kembali lagi, bersamaan dengan ingatan tentang wajah Gale di pemakaman waktu itu. Seperti apa Katniss dimatanya atau apa arti Katniss baginya?

Tanpa sadar seseorang menabrakku, "Maaf, maaf" ucapnya dengan cepat, laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya berubah pucat saat mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak, "kau baik-baik saja…Ms. Undersee?"

"Madge," ralatku cepat, "dan aku baik-baik saja."

Ia kembali memintaa maaf, lalu dengan cepat langsung berjalan meninggalkanku. Tanpa kusadari hamper seluruh siswa disekolah—koridor—ini sedang tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah yang sama dengan laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada seorang perempuan yang berjalan lambat melewatiku.

"Ada seseorang yang berkelahi." Belum sempat aku bertanya siapa, perempuan itu langsung meninggalkanku. Dan kedua kakiku berjalan kearah yang sama seperti mereka.

* * *

Ruangan Kantin yang tidak terlalu besar ini penuh sesak dengan siswa siswi yang sedang mengamati 'pertunjukan' dadakan tersebut, tak seorangpun berani melerai mereka yang sedang beradu tinju dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak gantikan saja adikmu dan selamatkan semuanya, _pecundang_?!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berkelahi, begitu banyak tubuh yang menutupi pengelihatanku tapi sepertinya itu sudah begitu lama.

Suara tubuh jatuh terdengar sangat keras, "lalu _kau_?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Balas seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar, suara Rye—kakak Peeta. "Kau pandai menghajar orang! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyelamatkan-_nya, Hawthorne_!?"

Napasku tercekat.

Refleks aku langsung mendorong seluruh tubuh yang menutupi perkelahian Gale dan Rye didepanku.

Ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Wajah Rye babak belur dan darah berlumuran di seluruh tubuhnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Gale yang sedang menindihnya diatas lantai kotor itu. "Diam kau, pecundang! Kau tidak mengerti _kami_! Kau lebih memalukan dari orang Seam!" ucap Gale kasar sambil menekan Rye dilantai, "Kalau aku tidak memiliki begitu banyak _pekerjaan _untuk keluargaku, aku akan menyelamatkannya!"

Semuanya terdengar begitu sepi, tidak ada seorangpun yang bersuara dikerumuman yang sesak ini. Kalimat terakhir Gale terdengar begitu jelas dan menggelegar, aku dapat melihat dadanya yang naik turun karena amarah. Ia lepas kendali.

Gale kembali mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang sudah terkepal keras, "Hentikan!" Teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya, "hentikan, Gale!"

Ini terjadi begitu lambat, tanganku memeluk lengan kekar milik Gale tepat sebelum mengenai wajah Rye dan aku bisa merasakan seluruh napas siswa yang berada disekeliling kami tercekat. Aku tidak bisa diam, dan tak satupun dari mereka yang menghentikan kegilaan ini, dan ini gila.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!" Teriakku, aku mendorong tubuh besar Gale dan menolong Rye yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "Apa yang kalian semua lihat! Tidakkah seseorang bisa menolongku!"

Gale membentakku, "Minggir, Undersee!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hawthorne? Membunuhnya? Hentikan ini!" Balasku, Rye tidak bergerak, dan ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku kembali berteriak keseluruh orang yang berada disekeliling kami untuk menolong Rye. Dan aku sadar inilah distrik dua belas, seperti saat pemungutan kemarin. Tak satupun yang beranjak dari pijakan mereka untuk menolongku.

Tepat saat aku kembali melihat kearah Gale, aku melihat kedua mata abu-abunya. Yang penuh oleh kemarahan dan genangan kecil air mata. Aku terdiam, begitupula dia.

Setelah beberapa menit tak ada yang bergerak untuk menolongku, para guru datang dan langsung membantuku mengangkat Rye. Kerumunan pecah saat Mr. Riddlesden meneriaki mereka untuk bubar, aku melihat Gale sekali lagi dari balik bahuku, ia tidak memberontak saat digiring oleh Mr. Riddlesden ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan saat itulah dadaku semakin sesak.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Ms. Undersee." Ucap Mr. Mellark sambil menyodorkan dua bongkah besar roti kepadaku, kedua mata _sapphire-_nya menatapku dengan lembut. "tolong ambil roti ini untuk ucapan terima kasih."

Darah ayahku selalu muncul disaat seperti ini, kami menolong seseorang tanpa pamrih. Dan sulit untuk menerima tanda terima kasih seperti ini. "Saya menolong Rye tanpa pamrih, Mr. Mellark." Tolakku lembut, laki-laki paruh baya itu mengerti dengan maksudku. Tidak bukan karena aku seorang anak walikota. Ini karena ayah yang mengajariku tentang semuanya.

Sebelum aku benar-benar akan beranjak pergi, seorang anak kecil datang. Anak laki-laki dengan wajah sama seperti Gale itu terlihat pucat karena terlalu capai berlari kesini. "Mr. Mellark," panggilnya pelan dengan napas tersengal, "aku sudah mendengar ceritanya, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan kakakku."

"kamu pasti Rory," ujar Mr. Mellark, tidak ada nada marah dalam suaranya, ia justru tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Rory. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "aku mengenal kakakmu, Rory. Ia orang yang baik, tetapi memiliki perasaan yang sangat sensitive. Aku juga minta maaf atas kelakuan putraku."

Aku memandang mereka berdua, Rory terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan Mr. Mellark tetapi dengan cepat sadar dan kembali meminta maaf. Sebaliknya Mr. Mellark justru memberikan sebongkah roti itu untuknya dan meminta tolong untuk memberikan satu bongkahnya lagi untuk keluarga Mrs. Everdeen, lalu ia akan menganggap semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi Rory langsung mengangguk setuju, ia benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatan kakaknya yang lepas kendali. Tiba-tiba aku justru teringat dengan Gale dan tatapan matanya saat di kantin tadi.

"Rory, dimana kakakmu?"

"Ms. Undersee," ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Aku meralatnya, menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku Madge saja. "Gale, ia…tolong berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada penjaga perdamaian."

Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat itu, sudut-sudut bibir Mr. Mellark juga tertarik karenanya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan penjaga perdamaian karena kakakmu membuat masalah sangat banyak hari ini, Rory."

Ia tersenyum tapi tidak lama, "terima kasih, Ms. Madge. Sebenarnya, Gale ada di hutan." Ucapnya pelan dan bergetar, "ia akan berada disana semalaman jika sesuatu yang buruk sedang menghantui pikirannya."

"Apa sejak pemakaman itu?" tanyaku pelan, ia mengangguk. Wajah Rory berubah sedih, pasti ia juga merasa kehilangan. "tolong tunjukan aku jalan menuju hutannya."

_To Be Continue…._


End file.
